comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Recall
Retired Marvel OC To those in the know, Kirah Dalton can often find 'lost information' and occasionally feeds information to various groups as she sees fit, sometimes using the codename Recall. She is more widely known as a sassy bartender at BlackJack Dalton's Roadhouse. Background Born to human parents, Iris and Jared Dalton 24 years ago, in Oregon. Lived normal life, was a bit of an outcast during school, dreamed of something more. Moved to Seattle Wa when her father moved his accounting practice there, at age 11. At age 12 began to have strange dreams and fits when she touched things with her bare flesh. Her hair and eyes changed from brown to deep fuchsia and her iris turned red. She hid these changes with claims of dye and wore contacts. Eventually realized what was going on due to rumors and reports about Mutants in the media. Did research and was elated to realize she was gifted. Began to experiment with her gift, testing limits and application. After seeing a poignant moment in the past after touching an old book, she gained a love of history and archeology. Did a lot of online research and made contacts with other mutants online. Pondered the various paths available to mutants. At age 15 her secondary mutation surfaced when a building wall exploded during a metahuman battle. The bricks and debris were knocked away instead of crushing her. A few weeks before her 17th birthday, during senior year her parents discover her mutant status and kicked her out of the house. She stayed with a few friends until she graduated. Afterwards she moved to NYC to live with her father's brother, Jack Dalton. The man was sympathetic to mutants, and had always been good to Kirah. At 18 years she begins working at her Uncle's bar, earning money to save it up for college. While in NYC she gets involved with mutant activism, helping with pro-mutant events but not ones that spurned humans. Some members of the FOH discovered her endeavors and eventually tracked her down where she lived. Several FOH supporters then broke into the bar, intending to intimidate Jack. When he didn't back off a fight broke out. Kirah arrived home just in time to see her uncle die and the FOHers flee. A trial was eventually held, but due to mysteriously missing evidence, and despite her testimony, the men were cleared of all charges. Angry by the death of her uncle and the betrayal of the system, she began to secretly do whatever she could to foil the FOH and other anti mutant orgs. She joined forces with some small independent anti-human gangs in NYC. She dropped out of college. It did not take long for her to see what the other side was like. Full of unnecessary cruelty, violence, backstabbing and bickering. She didn't stay active long realizing that mutants, as a whole were not better than humans. Eventually she realized that mutantkind still was plagued with all that was wrong with mankind. Nothing had really changed, except there were now easier ways to fight one another. Present day - Since then Kirah has returned to manning her uncle's bar which she inherited from him. She helps out whenever she can, giving information to which ever side she feels will benefit the most. While she's never personally met either, she's heard enough propaganda by both sides that she believes Magneto's Cause is just as flawed as Xavier's. Mutants and humans will never co-exist peacefully because mankind itself cannot exist peacefully. As long as mutants continue to survive she'll consider that the only true victory possible. Personality Humor: While she often seems to have a frown on her lips, behind it can be a silly smile. She can be cheerful and is often quite sarcastic. It doesn't take much for her mood to change and for her to forget her troubles allowing her to be just plain silly. However because of her hardened state, she can also have quite a dark sense of humor. Kirah was naturally fun loving, but the issues of her past makes it a little harder to be so now days. A times she can even be rather reserved, only letting her closest of friends see her true personality. Her mischeviousness can sometimes boarder on being mean. Protective: Kirah gets terribly attached to her friends. She will do anything it takes to keep them safe. She naturally wants to step in and save those who cannot save themselves. She'll even try to save people from themselves making her seem some what bossy at times. Self Esteem: Kirah is rather self confident but she is far from over confident. She does not have a poor sense of self worth unlike many mutants. She feels hiding her unsual features would be like lying to every one around her, and in a way confessing that being what she is wrong or bad. Unfortunately she's found that few share her opinion and she will hide it when she must. Loyal : Kirah has had a small number of friends in her life, some of course were closer than others. Either way Kirah is always there for her friends. If she finds they are in trouble she will do her best to help them out or just be there for them in times of need. Logs Category:Marvel Original Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired